Is This Desire Or Madness?
by Qbb
Summary: Maka is a lot different than anyone could remember. She doesn't seem to have a personality and strictly listens to her mother and boyfriend. Their manipulation changes Maka greatly to fulfill her true destiny to change the world for the better. (Don't believe everything you read here. Click here to find out.)
1. Chapter 1: The Witch's Command

**Hello! This is my latest project. I decided to put the interview on hold for awhile. I just came up with this idea last night right before I fell asleep. This is different than what my past two stories are like. I haven't decided on too much in the story, but I like to challenge myself with something new. Please R &amp; R!**

* * *

The tall, blonde girl wielded a black sword that had materialized from her back. She was young, but used it so skillfully against her foe. The girl moved closer to the man who was fighting back with everything he could. He was backed into a wall and almost stabbed by the screaming sword.

He craftily moved away from the girl and tried to strike at her, but she was too swift. She had pierced the man through his front. The body had disappeared into thin air. At first, there was an unraveling of the figure, and then it completely vanished from the girl named Maka.

Maka stared at her hands and laughed. Her eyes had a murderous look about them and seemed heavy with danger. The red mixture began to slightly congeal in her gloves. Maka looked at the blood with aw because the color was so different and fascinating to her. She simply laughed at the small, blue soul in front of her.

Maka proceeded to remove her bloody gloves and throw them on the cement floor. She reached out her bare hand and grabbed the blue orb in front of her. Without hesitation, she put the soul in her mouth and swallowed it with ease. Maka stared at the blood on the ground over the room, but no body was found. She laughed a little and stared at her gloves on the ground.

"Why is the blood red? Mine is black. Right Ragnarok," she giggled.

"It sure is, Maka," said a woman's voice. She was dressed in a black cloak and had snake tattoos over both arms. She appeared to be a witch and had sharp yellow to add to her occult guise. She sat on a broom and grinned down at the blonde girl.

"Hello, Medusa. Have you come to help me? I appreciate the gesture," Maka responded with a smile.

"Oh please, don't be so formal. I am your mother after all. I should really be thanking you, Maka," Medusa said affectionately.

"Why's that," Maka asked perplexed.

"Because you truly are the perfect daughter," Medusa said putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you. Don't I have to report back to the academy for classes in two days? Is this where we're staying for the night then?"

"Yes, I …"

"We as in Maka and I, right," asked a deep male voice.

He had black and white hair with heavy bangs. He had two red eyes and a third on his forehead. He was dressed down in khakis and a red jacket. He approached the two with his usual sly smile.

Medusa tapped her finger heavily against her broom once to draw her daughter's attention from the boy for a second.

"Back so soon," Medusa asked him as she watched Maka's eyes retreat back to the tall figure nearing them.

"Asura! I'm so happy you're back," Maka said with excitement. Her eyes looked bright and Asura kissed her softly for a minute.

Medusa cleared her throat, "So there was no trouble?" Asura pulled himself away from Maka and looked up at Medusa.

"It was a pretty easy job," he explained quickly. He kept looking at Maka with one hand around her waist and the other on her chin.

"I see. So there was no trouble," Medusa asked again.

"Not at all."

"Excellent job you two. There isn't too much before everything is arranged and set in place. All right, I'll be on my way. Goodbye Maka, we'll speak tomorrow about your next mission."

"Yes, mother."

Maka bowed to her mother quickly and smiled. She watched as her mother dismounted off her broom and stood on the balls of her feet.

"Let me walk you out Medusa," Asura said slyly.

The two walked outside of the now abandoned building. Asura stopped Medusa from walking any further.

"I don't see why you do this to Maka anymore, Medusa," Asura spoke seriously.

"I don't do it when she's with you so what does it matter? You are her boyfriend. It wouldn't make much sense to control her then. She needs me to guide her. I am her mother after all."

"Maka doesn't need you to control her. She's fine with killing humans now. I know she used to be scared when she was younger, but she's over it. If you want, keep a snake inside me tonight and you'll see."

Asura really cared for Maka and didn't want her to be used and abused by her mother of all people. Her mother is a witch after all.

"Are you sure about this?" She paused. "If you discuss anything I find suspicious, I'll have this snake kill immediately," Medusa explained with a smirk.

Asura expected nothing less from the crafty witch. Maka did take after her some strong ways.

"Fair deal, but if Maka proves herself, you'll stop with the mind possession?"

"Yes. Just make sure it's her and not your persuasions."

"Of course Medusa. You said if we discuss anything suspicious, what if we _do_ something suspicious…"

"Leave me out of that Asura. Just disable the snake with your madness or something. I have important things to attend to now," Medusa said quickly, inserting the snake in Asura.

"Doing your own suspicious things with Stein, I see?"

Medusa tried to hide the red on her face, got on her broom, and went off into the night. Asura watched as she rode off into the night and walked back into the building to find Maka waiting patiently on a small couch in the room. He sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey you," Asura whispered in her ear.

"Hey, guess what?"

"I don't know. What?"

"I had a delicious human soul not too long ago," she said quietly

"That's great, Maka," Asura laughed.

"I can't wait until everything's ready. I've been waiting for it ever since Medusa told me about her plans."

"But Maka, you weren't okay with any of this at first."

"I know I had seemed that way, but that was before I met you or understand the importance of this all."

Asura decided to kill the snake inside him with his madness because Medusa didn't need to doubt Maka anymore. She had told him on her own about everything Medusa wanted to hear.

Now he just had to tell Maka his opinions on that nasty bitch.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :) Let me know what you think below. I'll try to update by Saturday or Sunday. From my previous story, I'm almost done with the song the Soul sang. If you want to check out my channel, just search Sab Irene and click the 1st channel to appear. I know my stuff isn't that good because I only can do one or two takes usually, but I hope you enjoy! Please R &amp; R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Desire & Disguise

**Good news: I have an updated chapter for you! Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please R &amp; R! **

**This goes back and forth between two locations so I put line breaks between location changes. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The scythe was being thrown towards the running figure. The young girl was screaming for her life to the meister of this powerful weapon.

"Please, don't do this," begged the girl with purple hair and dressed like a witch.

"Blair, you brought this upon yourself. My rule was that you could stay with me as long as you didn't touch Soul," said the tall, dark figure.

"I didn't. I swear," Blair cried.

"Soul is mine. He wouldn't lie to me and no one makes a fool out of him or myself. Good bye Blair."

The witch vanished into a purple, floating sphere. The large, red and black scythe transformed into a white-headed male. He wore a black, leather jacket with nice khakis. His vibrant red eyes stared at the soul in front of him.

He reached out his hand and devoured the soul with a smirk. He turned to the figure behind him.

She was so beautiful. Her black hair and dark lips were so seductive and her lace black dress was perfect. He walked to her calmly and placed his hands on her hips.

"Well done, Soul. You're an even stronger Demon scythe," her dark voice cooed.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Arachne," Soul explained.

She softly placed her lips on his for a brief moment, and then smiled.

"The moon looks interesting tonight, doesn't it," Arachne said looking up at the grinning moon. There was blood around its teeth and its eyes were wide with insomnia.

"It sure does. It seems as though the moon is content with our work tonight," Soul smirked.

Arachne simply laughed while admiring the moon. It seemed to be laughing although no sound could be heard from the glowing crescent.

"Do you ever wonder why the moon is yellow, Soul," Arachne asked curious.

"No. It's seems dumb to question something like that," Soul answered slightly exasperated.

"Well, we'll change it someday. The moon will be black like the night and spiders."

"If you insist," he replied snarkily.

Arachne simply shook her head. She placed her hands on Soul's shoulders and leaned down.

"Shouldn't we get going? It's almost light and I'm sure it'll be nice and quiet at home now. We should probably get back before Asura calls to check in. Everything almost set," she whispered.

Soul nodded, picked Arachne up, and carried her back to their now quiet house. It was a large house that resembled a castle. Inside, there was an immense grand piano in a crimson painted room with black and red flooring.

"Home at last," Soul sighed.

* * *

"Look Maka. Can I be honest with you," Asura asked.

"Of course you can," she said with mischievous smile.

"You shouldn't really be listening to your mother that much. She's very unpredictable."

"Asura, she's been building everything up for us," Maka refuted.

"After everything is set for us, who are you going to listen to," Asura argued.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't be her. She won't have use for me and I won't have use for her."

Asura grinned slyly.

"Good, Maka. You know I'll lead you in the right direction."

"Of course I do. That's why you're perfect, Asura."

Asura placed his arms around Maka and pressed his lips against her deeply.

* * *

Soul looked over at Arachne. No matter what, her lips were always dark and mysterious. Arachne was fixing her hair and dress right as Asura had called them.

A screen appeared in Soul's room and he saw Maka and Asura lying on a concrete floor. Maka was fixing her hair since the pigtails were loose. Soul guessed that desire wins over no matter what the circumstances.

"So how was the mission, Soul," Asura asked, pulling Maka closer to him.

"Easy as always. We got that last witch's soul," Soul explained.

"I got an incredibly delicious human soul," Maka said with a grin.

"Wonderful. How many more do you need," Arachne asked curiously.

"We each have 80 right now. So 19 more humans and one witch's soul each," Asura said.

"Very behind, are we," Arachne asked.

"You and Soul have been partners longer than Maka and I have been."

"Oh, we're more than partners," Soul interjected, getting a hit from Arachne.

"How isn't anyone coming after you right now," Soul continued.

"What do you mean," Maka asked.

"Asura is a great source of madness and many meisters would be able to detect his wavelength," Soul said.

"Medusa created a new soul protect for Maka and I so we can't be detected anywhere, especially at the academy. It's important we stay hidden. How do you stay hidden at the academy Soul? Your blade looks more deadly then a normal scythe's."

"Arachne has two forms that I can use. One is for academy use, which is more basic and weaker. My true form is more powerful and terrifying. It works out great," Soul explained.

"I see. So everything is going the way it should. We'll see you at the academy Soul. Arachne, we'll see you soon for another report," Asura said.

"Of course," Arachne nodded.

The screen disappeared and the only light source was the moon. The crazy, yellow moon that would change, just like everything else soon enough.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I'll try and have the next chapter posted midweek, if possible. Please R &amp; R! I love to get different opinions on my stories. This story is different from anything I've done and I love the direction I see this story heading in. Let me know what you think below so far.**

**~Sab Out~**


	3. Chapter 3: Full (?) Day at DWMA

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update. My spring break is next week so I plan to write a majority of the story then. I couldn't update because it was the end of the marking period and I needed to focus on school. I needed to bring up some grades so I could keep my GPA. (4.3) I was also watching a lot of anime. During my hiatus I watched Mai-HiMe, Noragami, and Death Note. Anyways sorry for any grammatical errors too. I just finished writing this and wanted to post ASAP. Please R &amp; R! :)**

* * *

On Monday, Maka was dressed in her usual plaid skirt, white button down and black cloak. She was waiting in the Crescent Moon class, looking for Asura. He didn't always come because Medusa had him go on last minute missions. Maka didn't like to miss school even though she was only there to portray an average high school student.

Soul walked into the classroom and looked for a seat. He wore his black leather jacket and khakis like he always did. Maka was pondering and had her head tilted up towards the ceiling.

Soul walked up to her and smacked the top of her head lightly. She looked up and kept the simple pout on her face.

"He's not coming today," Soul explained.

"How do you know," Maka asked upset.

"Arachne was asked to go off with him and Medusa. Something about a special meeting."

Maka nodded slowly. She knew that they had to watch what they said in school. If anyone heard anything about witches, they would be questioned and probably killed by the DWMA. If not the DWMA, Medusa would probably kill them.

Dr. Franken Stein entered the class while spinning in his chair and pulled the chair to board after the chair fell. He plopped himself down and began teaching the students about soul resonance.

Both Maka and Soul paid attention in class consistently. One reason was because it didn't look good to miss a lot of classes and do poorly. The other was that Stein taught them important information for their missions. Soul resonance was one of the valuable lessons.

After class, Maka walked to her locker and talked with Soul along the way. She put her new notes in a small bag and proceeded to organize her notebooks around since she felt her locker was disheveled. Maka kept turning her head, waiting to see if Asura would be able to make it for half the day.

"I don't get you Maka," Soul said, snapping her from the long hallway.

"What do you mean by that," she asked, somewhat annoyed.

"You love being here, but whenever Asura's here you could give a shit less about class. You seem happier when he's not around, at least at the DWMA."

"Soul, you don't know what it's like to be in love with someone older," Maka explained, as though Soul was a child.

Soul grabbed Maka's cloak and pulled her closer to him.

"In case you didn't realize, I'm dating a witch who's been alive much longer than Medusa or Asura," Soul whispered.

"Hey, what's up Soul," asked a voice from down the hall.

Soul simply sighed and waved at the voice, while Maka snapped her head in the direction of the voice. She was smiling, thinking that Asura wouldn't actually come for the day. She waited for Asura, fidgeting as little as possible.

"Where were you," Maka asked impatiently.

"I had some business to take care of. Don't worry we'll go hunting later tonight," Asura cooed.

Asura looked at his girlfriend and thought back to what her mother said.

_"Medusa, why not," Asura asked._

_"Just because she said that doesn't mean it's the truth," Medusa explained._

_"What are you implying?"_

_"Maka may be under my control when she kills, but who's to say she isn't acting when she's with you? She could be aware of her mind control and trying to mimic it."_

_"Wouldn't you know if that's the case? Didn't you say she doesn't have a clear memory of what happens under the control?"_

_"Yes, but Maka is very intuitive. No one's really sure of what she's capable, especially with her knowledge she obtains from the DWMA."_

_"Medusa, we had a deal. Why don't you stop this?"_

_"I'll stop it after **IT** has begun. Or if I die, all memories will come back from the fog."_

_Asura looked at the witch, as if ready to strike her. He attempts to use his weapon to pierce her side, but fails. Medusa slips back onto her broom and shakes her head._

_"Don't underestimate me, Asura. I also wouldn't be in such a rush to kill me. You and Maka need me to finish the plan. Who will give you one of the last pieces to the puzzle," she asked slyly._

_Asura shook his head. He knew Medusa was right and watched as her smile grew large. She gave him one last look of smugness before vanishing._

"Alright," Maka said quietly with a large grin.

Asura leaned close to her and pressed his lips against hers. Soul rolled his eyes because he hated Asura. He knew he worked with him, but he saw how much of an asshole he was. Soul also saw his extremely controlling nature when it came to Maka. Asura didn't harm Maka physically, but was poisoning her mind with false beliefs.

"Jealous Arachne isn't here," Asura asked mockingly.

"No, it's more that I'm jealous that she isn't here and I have to be here," Soul responded coldly.

Maka laughed a little while Asura gave him a dark glare. There was a hint of madness behind it. It was as if he wanted to do something, but didn't want to shatter his image as the perfect boyfriend to Maka. Soul simply shrugged his shoulders and started walking about towards the Crescent Moon Room since class would be starting soon.

"What's his problem," Asura asked as Soul had entered the class.

"I don't know. But I think you should let it be," Maka said innocently.

"Yeah, I guess. I have something more important to take care," Asura said with a grin and rubbing his thumb along Maka's neck.

Maka giggled softly and felt Asura's lips around her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and Maka began to laugh louder.

"What the hell are you two doing? Get back to class," yelled Spirit.

"Why should you tell us what to do? You don't have any authority or power," Maka snapped at the Death Scythe.

Asura had kept one arm around Maka's waist, but now faced Spirit; ready to defend his girlfriend if needed. Spirit stepped closer to Maka

"Listen here, Miss Gorgon. I am a Death Scythe. I am one of Lord Death's weapons and have a lot more power than you believe. Now get back to class before you're late and have detention," Spirit said infuriated.

"You're not my father, but you act like it. Don't you have a real job to do? Being one of Lord Death's personal weapons," Maka asked sarcastically.

Spirit gave the two a death glare and walked back towards the Death Room. Asura grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her away from their classroom.

"I believe these two students belong here with you, Stein," Spirit Albarn said throwing Asura and Maka into the Crescent Moon Room.

Soul looked up to see an expressionless Asura and disheveled Maka. Her hair was out of its pigtails and her white shirt had buttons mismatched. She put her cloak back on and smoothed her hair before retying her pigtails.

"Yes, I believe so," Stein said adjusting his glasses. "Maka. Asura. Please sit down so we can proceed with class. We'll discuss your punishment later."

Asura and Maka walked back to their seats, suppressing their grins. Soon, they would be the ones punishing everyone else. They would see the error of the DWMA and learn what was truly right for the world.

* * *

**Ok, if this was confusing it's okay. Just post any questions for me and I'll answer them at the beginning of the next chapter or Private Message you back. I hope to update Thursday, April 17 since my spring break doesn't start til Wed. Too many snow days... **This is off topic from Soul Eater, but still anime related. If you've watched Durarara! you might have heard about the 2nd season! I'm so excited. I can't wait to see more of Soul Eater Not! so I can formulate a clear opinion on it.****

**~Sab Out~ **


	4. Chapter 4: Favorable Punishment

**Hello! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I've really had to focus on my school work &amp; I had major writer's block. I've been watching a lot of anime. I know this chapter is really short, but the chapters will be really short for this story. It's just the way it works best. But short chapters, means stronger possibility of faster updates! :) If you love anime like I do, check out my instagram account anime_piano_music It entails exactly what the account name is. By the way, for my marching band, there were leadership positions available to go for and... I GOT SECTION LEADER FOR ALTO SAX! I just found out yesterday &amp; am ecstatic! :) Anyways, Please R &amp; R! :)**

* * *

After class ended, Soul tried to stay in the classroom as long as possible to see if he could hear Maka and Asura's punishment. It wasn't because he thought they should be punished. It was more to see if Stein would actually do anything about it since Soul knew he was wrapped around Medusa's finger.

Soul carefully organized his notes into the folder and put it slowly in the bag. He pretended to look for a pencil on the floor when Stein stopped him.

"What are you doing Soul," Stein asked slightly annoyed.

"I dropped something on the floor," he answered exasperated as well. When would Stein actually talk to Maka and Asura?

"What is it? Your contact lens? Come on Soul, I have some private matters to take care of," Stein said abruptly.

"Fine."

Soul left it at that since he didn't want to do anything to get Medusa against him. She was necessary for everything and he hated to admit it. He walked out the door and decided to just go straight home to Arachne.

Inside the class, Stein peered through the door window and put the blind over it. He turned to face Maka and Asura, who both looked expressionless.

"Listen you two. I can't keep covering for you guys. When you're here, you need to behave as typical students. You need to draw as little attention as possible. I'll tell Spirit I gave you two remedial lessons," Stein explained.

"Technically we are doing remedial lessons," Asura said slyly. "And just so you know, we are behaving as typical students. Even though you and Medusa weren't students, wouldn't you two do the same thing?"

Stein narrowed his eyes with frustration and sighed. Maka simply laughed.

"We get to hunting tonight, right," she asked looking at Asura like a young child.

"Are we," Asura asked and turned to Stein.

"Yes, you are," Stein said with a small grin towards Maka.

"Thanks, Papa," she said quietly before kissing Asura.

Asura placed his hands on Maka's cheeks and slowly moved his hands down her petite body. Stein coughed lightly and then turned his screw until it clicked.

"I think it's time for you two to leave, now," Stein explained.

"If you insist, 'Papa,'" Asura joked.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it's short. Any questions or comments? Just review! I hope you stick with the story if you had been following it, I hated how I couldn't do anything. I'm done with school in a month so I should have time to upload more if this story isn't done by then.**

**~Sab Out~**


	5. Chapter 5: Soulful Secret

**Hello! I actually have time to update before I finish this major paper for history. What do you think of the story so far? Type your comments below (a.k.a. Please R &amp; R!). If you haven't already, check out my Fionna and Cake story so far. I'll be posting Chapter 2 tomorrow. I know these chapters are short, but it works better for this story. If anything seems confusing, let me know and I'll clarify. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Asura and Maka went out that night searching for human souls. Looks like Stein was giving them a horrible punishment. Maka had gone far north from Death City to collect 15 more human souls with ease. Asura was having a more troublesome time south of Death City.

The group of humans Asura was attempting to kill had weapons on them. It wasn't that he couldn't dodge them; he couldn't expose his true strength and power without attracting massive attention. Asura lunged towards a young man who was wielding a knife in his hands. The young man with deep blue eyes attempted to ram the knife into Asura's side. Asura shifted back, but the blade met his side with some contact.

Another man in the group had a gun and steadied his barrel to Asura's head. Asura watched as the men gathered around him and he couldn't help but grin. He swiftly knocked the gun out of the middle-aged man's hand with his foot. The young man who had the knife dropped it form shock. Asura ignored the gasps and blade and opened his mouth to use his own weapon.

The static flew from his weapon and electrocuted 11 men out of sixteen. Asura then pierced those ten to reveal small, blue souls. They looked so innocent and vulnerable. Asura had swallowed them fast before looking back to the other five men.

Asura began to laugh uncontrollably at the drastic shift in the battle. He began to move in towards the remaining men when he realized only four were there. Before he could turn around, a black and red blade had pierced part of his open wound.

"What the fuck," Asura asked astonished.

The hooded figure merely laughed at Asura and went for another hit when a clink of a blade was heard.

Asura looked up to see Maka with Ragnarok in front of him. She looked back at him and smiled before focusing her attention on the hooded figure. Her eyes had that crazed look about them. She only had the intention to kill this man, not protect Asura.

"Don't you ever touch him," Maka yelled as she charged toward the figure.

Asura was amazed to see Maka doing this for him. He decided to help her out by finishing off the four other humans. Asura pierced two right away and looked back to check on Maka. She was keeping up with the mysterious figure, but getting tired. Asura used his weapon to kill the other two humans and heard someone drop to the ground.

He saw Maka on the ground and rushed to her side.

"Maka, are you okay," Asura asked grabbing her close.

She used his shoulder to get back up. She wasn't done yet.

"Ragnarok, screaming resonance," she whispered.

The sword sprouted lips and began to scream so loud that a heavy wind picked up. The wind was so strong it lifted the figure's hood for a second. Maka caught a glimpse of the piercing red eyes and gasped.

"Shit," the figure said in an extremely deep whisper.

The figure glared at Asura, disappointed at his failure. He stared at Maka for a second before she would register who was standing in front of her.

"Soul," Maka asked.

* * *

**What? Why do you think Soul was there and what is to come? You'll know in about a week or a week and a half. In the meantime, check out Significent Sound (Fionna &amp; Cake story). Or you could review the story and asks any questions. By the way, I finished this anime called Myself;Yourself. It was so beautiful and amazing. It was heartfelt and relatable. Now I'm watching Pandora Hearts!**

**~Sab Out~**


	6. Chapter 6: Classroom Secrets

**Hello! I have a great chapter for you guys! :) I just finished it, so sorry for any grammatical errors. This is my last update for two weeks since I have exams coming up. This chapter is actually long, but is also all over the place. Please R &amp; R!**

* * *

Soul quickly disappeared into the night. He was disappointed he was discovered and failed to kill Asura. He wanted to help Maka break away from her poisonous life. Her mother and boyfriend always controlled. He just wanted Maka to stop killing so many innocent people. As he ran off, he thought about Maka.

What was she thinking, about him? He wasn't going back to Arachne. He had no intention to go forward with this ridiculous plan. He needed to get away from this twisted scene. Him and Maka were young compared to Asura, Medusa, and Arachne. He needed a way to convince Maka to stop killing humans.

He thought he should just talk to her at school tomorrow. The chances of Asura showing up to school were extremely slim. If Soul could count on one thing from Asura, it was to not be somewhere when he didn't have to be.

Maka stood looking where Soul was. Why was he doing this? Maka wasn't the only one who thinking this.

"What the fuck was that ass trying to pull," Asura asked irritated.

"I don't know," Maka said with a childlike innocence.

"He could've ruined everything! I'm going to contact Medusa," Asura continued.

"No. Let me deal with him tomorrow," Maka said plainly.

"There's no way you're going to talk to him without me being at least at school."

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this," Asura said getting closer to Maka.

"Alright," she said giving him a small smile.

The next morning, Maka and Asura went to school together and talked at Maka's locker before class. Soul was wandering the halls trying to find Maka. As he looked down the Crescent Moon hallway, he saw Maka _and_ Asura.

Soul sighed, and had to think on his feet. He should've known Asura would want to keep Maka his puppet. He would have to talk to Maka without him there. He couldn't ask Stein because he was like Medusa's puppet.

_"My god, what the fuck is there deal with manipulation? Idiots …" _This thought rain through Soul's mind. He walked past Maka and Asura, knowing Asura would be giving him a death glare.

Soul sat down in his seat and stared at Maka and Asura. Asura kept his arm tightly around Maka. Did Asura think Soul was going to kill Maka in the classroom? Asura really didn't have a brain.

The bell rung and Stein began to explain the class objective for the day.

"Alright class, I put you guys into random pairs to work on this assignment about soul resonance. Now let me tell you the pairings… Asura what are you doing here," Stein asked.

"I'm here for class. Why else would I be here," he snapped.

"There was message left for you to report to the nurse's office. My assistant has to give you something," Stein explained.

"Alright," Asura said getting up.

Soul watched as the ass left class. Maka sighed loudly. He couldn't tell whether it was relief for solitude or longing for Asura.

"Let's proceed then, shall we? Kim, you'll work with Jacqueline. Tsubaki, you'll work with Black Star. Patty and Liz will work together. Ox and Harver will work together. Maka and Soul. And since Asura stepped out, Kilik, you will work with the Pots."

Soul's head propped up and he looked at Maka. This could be the perfect time to explain himself to her. Stein had the students move their seats around to sit with their partners.

Maka turned her head to watch Soul walked down to the now empty seat next to her.

"Hey, Maka. I need to talk to you about yesterday," Soul whispered as Steins began to speak.

"Keep it down Soul. I'm trying to listen to the directions," Maka droned.

"You will be doing a study on soul resonance today. I'd like you to work with your partner while you're both still humans. Find the matching point for your wavelengths. This is a much harder fete to accomplish since weapons aren't transforming. Good luck students," Stein explained.

"Maka, come on…"

"Can we just get this assignment done, Soul," Maka asked irritated.

"If we get it done, can we talk later?"

"Maybe."

"Damn, women really are stubborn," Soul said sarcastically.

"Shut up, and resonate."

The two closed their eyes slowly. Soul relaxed and knew Maka was focusing on the assignment. He found a way to make his wavelength match hers because of their determination to finish the assignment. Soul felt his soul connect to Maka's and vice versa. The connection was more powerful than anytime he would fight with Arachne.

Maka truly had an amazing ability. Her soul was so powerful at such a young age. That's what she gets for having a mother who's a witch and a father who's one of the DWMA's best meisters. Soul's soul was laidback, but in a good way. There wasn't really a trace of insanity. There were no ugly, dark cracks in his soul like Asura's or Medusa's. Or even her soul for that matter.

They both opened their eyes and felt the resonance dissolve. Maka seemed stunned about what she took away from resonating with Soul. They seemed to understand each other a bit more.

"Maka. Your soul is so pure. Why are you doing this? Killing innocent people to satisfy what your boyfriend and mother want out of you, is ridiculous. You're great just the way you are," Soul whispered. "Why can't you see that?"

"It's not true," Maka said through a sob.

"What's not true?"

"Everything! My soul isn't pure! I'm going to do what I want to do. I want Asura and whatever he wants. I love _him_, Soul," she whispered.

The bell rang and Maka proceeded to leave the classroom. Soul wasn't done yet. He met up with her at her locker, which was open. Soul closed the locker shut and grabbed Maka by the wrist. He dragged her away to the storage room closet down the hall.

"Soul, what are you doing? Let me go," she protested.

Soul closed the door and they stood in the darkness. He grabbed Maka's shoulders and placed his hands on them.

"Maka, why are you doing this? The way you are with Asura isn't the real you. I know that you love school, and you love it more when Asura isn't around. You love being a normal teenager," Soul explained aggravated.

"I am not like that. What would make you come to that conclusion," she asked annoyed.

"Because I'm the same way Maka. I love being able to be a normal teenager. It's better than being a slave to a witch. I like hanging out with you, especially when Asura isn't around. I was there last night because I wanted to stop you from making a huge mistake," Soul almost yelled.

No one could hear them because the hallways were so crowded and noisy in the late morning.

"Why were you trying to stop me?"

Maka felt Soul's lips on her own, which took her by surprise. It surprised even more that she wasn't pulling away. She kept her lips in place as did Soul. Maka then felt his arms wrap around her small waist. He then pulled away and breathed out. He kept his head close to hers, but moved his arms back to his side.

"That's why," he whispered. It was barely audible and the last thing he said before leaving Maka in the dark closet to think everything over.

* * *

**Ok, so I had to include a SoMa moment at least once. What did you think? Review below! :) I love getting input on my stories. It makes me a better writer. Alright, it's late &amp; I need to go to sleep because I have school tomorrow**

**~Sab Out~**


	7. Chapter 7: Concrete Decisions

**Hello! Sorry I took so long to update. I had to finish school &amp; start looking over stuff for marching band! :) I already finished 20% of my AP Eng. summer assignment. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please R &amp; R! :)**

* * *

"What the fuck," Maka whispered, confused. She blinked hard, trying to process what happened. She took a deep breath and screamed as if she had been stabbed. It was so high-pitched that the glass in the closet door formed small cracks.

Someone was knocking on the door and shouting for Maka. At first, Maka thought it was Asura coming to find her, but it was just her father. She was glad it wasn't Soul. Anyone else was better than Soul.

She opened the door and strode past her father. Stein grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Maka, what's going on? Are you okay? Where are you going," he asked worried.

"I'm fine. Where's Asura," she asked, completely ignoring her father's question.

"He should be in the hospital sector. Do you want me to bring you there," Stein asked calmed down.

"No," she said abruptly. "Bring him here, now," Maka said demandingly.

"If you insist," Stein said walking away.

Maka closed the door quickly after her father walked away. Maka felt her heart beat fast and her breathing pick up. She was trying to hold back sobs.

"Soul, why the hell are you trying to ruin everything," she asked herself quietly.

Soul had left Maka in the closet and began roaming the halls. He was looking for someone to help him with _his own_ plan. He spotted the blue haired boy with his partner far from the Crescent Moon class.

"Hey Black Star, Tsubaki," Soul said.

"Yo, Soul," Black Star responded.

"How many people did you get involved?"

"As many as I could. Kid with his weapons, Kilik with his weapons, Kim, Jacqueline, Harvar, Ox, and Hiro."

"Cool. Thanks Star, you too Tsubaki."

"Anything we can do to help. We want to help Maka too," Tsubaki smiled.

Soul smiled and nodded. Things were looking up for them. They needed to find Maka outside of school and separate her from Asura. Once they did that, everything would fall into place.

"Star, I just thought of any easier plan," Soul explained.

"What is it," Black Star asked.

"We shouldn't try to put more emotional distress on Maka. We shouldn't focus on separating her from Asura. Let's go after Medusa and kill her. That way, she can't control Maka. I know it's hard but…"

"Please, Soul. We can take her. We're the best students at the DWMA. We can handle anything. If you can kill her sister, alone, then we can definitely take her," Black Star explained.

Soul smiled at the two of them again and nodded. He was happy they didn't resent him for what he had done in the past. Him and Arachne only killed witches she didn't like, but he still had human souls much earlier on.

He began to walk back to class when he saw Asura walking towards the supply closet. Asura gave him a deathful glare and Soul looked at him with no emotion at all. Did Asura think he had killed Maka in that time? He hated to think about Maka in trouble or dead, but that wasn't easy considering she spent most of her time with Asura.

Soul didn't care if Maka told Asura everything. Soul now had his own concrete plan to execute. It would stop everything Medusa had planned.

Asura knocked on the door to have a panicked Maka pull him and close the door. She was breathing heavy and seemed like she had been crying.

"Maka, what's wrong," Asura asked cautiously, placing a hand on Maka's shoulder.

Maka didn't respond with words. She simply wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She pressed her lips against his and pushed her tongue through. Asura didn't resist at all. He placed his arms around Maka's waist, but moved his hands up to cup her face.

Maka pulled away," Asura let's do it now," Maka demanded.

"Now? Here," Asura asked surprised.

"Yes!"

"Look, Maka. I want this more than you, but not now. I don't want our first time to be in a school supply closet. I promise we'll do it tonight. Better tonight since everything will be hectic."

"Okay. Tonight," Maka acquiesced.

"You should get back to class. Your dad has me working in the lab with some black blood stuff. I'll see you tonight," Asura whispered in her ear.

"Tonight," Maka said with a nod before Asura kissed her slowly.

Maka walked out of the closet and returned back to class, eager for the night ahead of her.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm going to have the chapter begin the morning after. This story is more about the suspense and adventure. I'm watching Mirai Nikki right now. Yuno is so amazing. She's so crazy too, but that's okay. Anyways, please R &amp; R! :)**

**~Sab Out~**


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Turns

**Hello! I'm back with an update fairly quickly! I plan to write the next chapter today so I can keep up with weekly updates! Sorry for any grammatical errors. This is an eventful chapter, so I hope you enjoy :) Please R &amp; R! :)**

* * *

"Morning," Asura whispered seductively.

Maka rolled over and smiled at Asura. She put her arms around him and stared into his red eyes.

"You ready to ditch again," Asura asked.

"Anything you want," Maka responded quietly.

They hadn't gone to school for the past week and a half. Mainly out of laziness. Part of the reason they didn't go was because they were trying to get ready for the plan to make sure that nothing would go wrong. Asura grinned and laughed a little. He started to get up when Maka pulled him back down.

"What is it, Maka?"

"Can we stay here a few minutes?"

"Maka, come on. We're so close. You have four more and I have four more to go. Let's finish this," Asura coaxed.

"Okay," Maka said giving into his temptation.

The two left their apartment and went out into the city. They walked side by side and watched the sun laugh.

"Is anyone watching us," Maka asked.

"I don't think so," Asura said.

"Perfect. Let's move to the eastern border so we can finish before nightfall."

"Alright."

Maka and Asura continued on their path, when someone had tapped Maka on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss," a man's voice asked.

"Yes," Maka asked sweetly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"No. I'm actually not enrolled in the DWMA. I'm not a weapon or meister."

"Oh. Okay. Wait, what about your outfit," he asked.

"She dresses like that for me," Asura said bending down to kiss her.

"Okay. Are you sure you're not a weapon or a meister," he asked, gaining the attention of six other people in the alleyway.

"No," Maka chuckled. "I'm not a weapon or meister."

Maka got closer to the man as Asura moved towards the others. Maka pulled out Raganarok and put the blade around the man's neck.

"I'm both," she whispered before ramming the blade through him, revealing a tiny blue soul.

Asura had cornered the other men into the next alley over. Three of them were cornered against the wall, while three others were behind Asura, unsure of what to do. When they saw a weapon emerge from his mouth, they ran back to the other alleyway.

Maka heard the sound of static and a large thud. Asura had taken down three men, while Maka took down the other three that had returned. They tried to run, but she moved faster than the three middle-aged men and took their souls.

Maka had ran to find Asura so they could leave the area before others came to the alleyways to see specks of blood everywhere. Maka ran to the alleyway and saw her father instead of Asura.

"What's going on," Maka asked.

"Didn't you feel the witch's presence? Death City is going on lock down. We need to get you to the school and into the underground lab. It's time, Maka," Stein explained.

"No! Asura isn't ready yet. He has one more soul left."

"So do you, Maka."

"No, I mean he still needs another human. We're supposed to do this together."

"I understand. Let's at least get you to the academy. Asura is already there in the underground lab. We'll meet him there and wait until the witch is gone."

Maka nodded and ran with her father throughout Death City to get back to the academy. What witch would be here right now and more importantly, why? Maka had suspicions, but she didn't want them to be true.

Soul had gathered his gang to Medusa's lab and was getting ready to attack. They were on all parameters of the area and Soul was going in alone. He knocked on the door to have Medusa answer right away.

"Soul, what a surprise," Medusa said cheerfully.

"Nice to see you too, Medusa," Soul replied sarcastically.

"It's interesting to see you here considering you killed my sister and almost tried to kill my future son-in-law because you don't like our plan anymore," Medusa said.

How did she know about that? Soul panicked. He didn't know what to say so he just shrugged his shoulders with an expressionless face.

"No sarcastic response from you? Maybe your other friends have some sort of response," Medusa said while vector arrow dragged everyone to the front of the house.

"Attack," Soul yelled.

Everyone jumped on their feet and began to attack the witch. Kilik, Ox, and Kim used chain resonance, but couldn't land a single hit on Medusa. She was too swift.

Kid and Black Star used chain resonance too, and weakened Medusa a little. Soul tries to hit Medusa with his arm as a blade whenever she would be on the ground. She was mostly in the air, but every once in awhile; she would fight on the ground.

They all continued to fight for a while, and the DWMA students grew exhausted. Medusa didn't seem exhausted at all and continued to damage the kids. Kilik, Kim, and Ox all slowed down tremendously.

Medusa laughed and used vector arrows, faster than their weapons could destroy them, and killed the three meisters instantaneously. Soul was shocked, as were the others. As bad as things were, they couldn't stop. Their weapons transformed back into humans, and Soul yelled at them to stop. It was too late though; Medusa had killed him too. She had those arrows ready knowing they would do so.

Medusa laughed again.

"Are you ready to admit defeat, Soul," she asked.

"Never," Soul said.

"You just don't know when to quit do you? Well I'm needed elsewhere right now, we'll continue this later," she said and vanished.

Soul looked to see that only Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star, and Tsubaki were left. They panted heavily and looked disappointed.

Things weren't supposed to be like this.

* * *

**Eventful chapter right? I'm excited where the story's going. Also, I finished Mirai Nikki yesterday. It was pretty good, except for the last 2 minutes. I plan to watch Psycho Pass &amp; Castle in the Sky next. Plan to update in a week. Afterward, I can't be so sure. I have a paper to write or AP English &amp; I'm reading the book throughout next week. I get to read 1984 finally!**

**~Sab Out~**


	9. Chapter 9: Mixed Surprises

**Hello! I'm back with a weekly update! I'm surprised I was able to write this chapter in the past few hours. I've been busy reading 1984, which is so amazing! Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please R &amp; R! :)**

* * *

Maka and Stein had moved through Death City quickly to get to the DWMA. Once they got inside, they saw the other staff members helping the students prepare for battle. Stein grabbed Maka and pulled her into the nurse's office.

"Stein! What's happening out there? You were just around Death City weren't you," Nygus asked panicked.

"There's a witch in Death City, but I don't know who it is or why they're here," Stein replied with his usual calmness as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Alright. We're sending out all Death Scythes and top meisters. We need you to come along. You'll be with Spirit as usual."

"I'll be there with you in a little Nygus. I have to help out a student in the office quickly. I'll find Spirit and meet him outside to take down this witch with you and Sid," he explained as he lit his cigarette.

Nygus nodded and ran down the hall to find Sid. Stein took this time to go into the office and find Maka sitting on one of the beds with a panicked look.

"Maka, follow me. We need to get you down to the lab," Stein ordered.

Maka nodded and got up off the bed. She followed Stein to the medicine cabinet where he took out a bottle of pills. Maka didn't understand why until a small circle of the floor moved down into the underground. Once the circle settled in place, Maka began looking around for Asura

"Asura," she called out.

"Maka," he said calmly with a smile.

She smiled and ran to him.

"Alright you two, I need to give you some directions right now. You are both to stay here no matter what. I doubt Medusa is back yet and she wouldn't be causing mayhem in Death City. Someone must be holding her up so she sent someone else to distract the academy…" Stein started.

"Stein, regardless of when Medusa comes, I need another human. Can I just take a student," Asura asked.

"Absolutely not. It's too suspicious. I actually have a soul down here."

"Are you serious," Maka asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Stein said almost matter-of-factly.

Instead of reaching into a box or taking it out of a dusty jar, Stein had the Soul in his coat pocket. Asura and Maka stared at him in disbelief.

"What the fuck Stein," Asura asked.

"I ran into someone before I found Maka. They were screaming about some psychotic girl in an academy uniform killing people, so I had to silence him."

"You couldn't have told me this earlier," Asura asked annoyed.

"There hasn't really been a good time. I have to leave now. Remember; don't leave here for any purpose. The only way you can leave is if Medusa comes to finish this, otherwise stay here."

They both nodded and watched as Stein ascended to the surface.

"What do we do now," Maka asked as Asura swallowed his last human soul with a grin.

Stein didn't find Spirit and decided to run off into Death City alone. He knew this witch wasn't using soul protect and sensed her soul near the alley where Maka was. Stein got there fast enough to see a familiar face terrorizing Death City.

It was Medusa's sister, Shaula Gorgon.

"Shaula, what are you doing here," Stein asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Causing destruction in Death City," Shaula responded casually.

"That's it? There has to be a better reason for why you're here."

"Yes, you're right," Shaula said as she approached Stein.

"I'm here on behalf of Medusa. She's running late. She said she ran into some trouble and told me to cause some trouble so she could sneak in. I don't know where she is. It's been a few hours since she told me to come and she still isn't here. If she doesn't come by nightfall, I'm going to leave and just come back sporadically until she gets here. It's dangerous for a witch like me to stay here for long."

"I see. I don't know what could be delaying her. Asura and Maka need her to finish this off. She has the last two pieces of the plan," Stein said.

"Alright. I'm going to put m soul protect back on so they can't detect me. I'll hide in the underground of Death City until midday tomorrow. Good luck Stein. I'll let you know if I here from Medusa."

"Thanks Shaula. I'll tell the DWMA you disappeared."

Shaula nodded and went underground and Stein felt the pressure of her soul disappear.

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Maka and Asura sat in the dark underground lab trying to find something to do. Maka was feeling kind of dizzy and just wanted to take a nap. Asura grinned at her and let her rest her head in his lap as he decided to rest too.

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Medusa was on her way back from her home to get to the DWMA. She had high priorities to take care of, but Soul and his friends had gotten in her way. Medusa had gotten only a few miles away from Death City and had to put her soul protect on. She thought she might run into those kids and didn't want to take any chances.

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Soul and his gang were on their way back to Death City and were exhausted. Black Star carried his weapon; Tsubaki in his arms while Liz and Patty carried Kid. They felt disappointed in losing half their team and didn't kill Medusa. They just needed to get back to Death City, but before they could, they saw a familiar figure dressed in all black floating on a broom. And the figure was nearing Death City.

* * *

**Ok, so I only have the next two or three chapters plotted out, and then I don't know where I want to take the story. Well I do, but I don't know how to write what I want to happen. It's a weird form a writer's block I guess. I watched the 1st episode of SAO II &amp; I really liked it. I plan to watch Psycho Pass next since there's a 2nd season coming soon. Please R &amp; R! :)**

**~Sab Out~**


End file.
